So Good Together
by Obsessed01
Summary: I promised something dirty...


A/N: So this should probably be rated R but don't get on my case because I warned you ahead of time. It contains the word fuck…a lot. It's really short but there will be a companion piece immediately following it. I just couldn't put them together because they were way too different.

Her fingers itched to touch him. No, correction: her fingers itched the undo his pants and rip them off right then and there. She knew that if she didn't get Seth Cohen alone soon, she would end up screwing him right in the middle of the goddamn hallway.

And that was just not an option.

She had too much going for her with Zach. So, she avoided one-on-one time with Seth at all costs. Because she knew if she didn't, things would end up badly. If she ended up alone with Seth, be it in a bedroom or a bathroom, she knew she could kiss any hopes of her problem-free life with Zach goodbye.

But she wanted to fuck him so badly.

She didn't want to _make love_. That was for people like Marissa. She didn't want to have _sex_. They had done that a million times before. What she wanted was to _fuck him._ She wanted it so hard and fast that she would be sore in the morning. She wanted to leave nail marks on his back that wouldn't fade for weeks. She wanted to fuck him.

And she had been holding these feelings in for a long time, too long for her to remember, and she knew if she didn't act on them soon, she would spontaneously combust. So she was left with two options: 1) Fuck Seth or 2) Hold off until she lost all control and fucked Seth anyway. Option two seemed to be the better choice because at least then she could plead insanity.

Because if she didn't fuck him soon, she really would go insane.

So, in attempts to prevent any time spent in a straightjacket, she went over to his house one afternoon. Particularly an afternoon when Ryan was not going to be home. She chucked any dreams she had of a perfect life with Zach, any hopes of pleasing her father, and knocked on his door.

And when he answered, she didn't even explain, just led him up to his bedroom. He hadn't even shut the door all the way before she was shoving him back up against it and kissing the hell out of him. And he didn't hesitate in grabbing her by the waist and sticking his tongue in her mouth.

Because this was what they wanted.

She knew he wanted to fuck her until she couldn't see straight. And she had no problems with that. So that was why she let him take control and push her against his wall. She ran her tongue along his neck as his breathing quickened. And they were both moaning and breathing so loud and she thought she might die from the pleasure of it all.

But there was one problem.

Seth was a good kid. He had always been a good kid with good intentions and good manners. Too good. So he pulled back the tiniest bit, his hands still lingering under her shirt, as he huskily said, "We shouldn't be doing this."

And the sound of his voice combined with his breath against her ear sent shivers all down her spine. She smiled a little to herself as she nipped at his earlobe. "We were always so good together," she whispered, slipping her hands under the back of his t-shirt.

And this must have really turned him on because the next thing she knew, her underwear was being slid down, over her thighs and she was being pressed up against the wall even harder as his pants came down. "We were, weren't we?"

And they both knew that walls were made for holding up the ceiling and hanging pictures but they figured it would be able to withstand their bodies pressed against it as they did…what they intended to do. So he fucked her right there against the cold plaster of his bedroom wall and she ran her nails over his back. He winced in pain and she smiled, knowing her marks would be there in the morning.

When they finished, he held her tightly and they breathed together for a moment until they moved to his bed. Then, they removed the rest of their clothing and fucked again. And again. And again. And then Summer fell asleep because all that sex can really wear a person out.


End file.
